NaruHina With You SONGFIC
by XxXnevershoutneverXxX
Summary: Song: With You By: Chris Brown While missing his GF, Naruto is reminded by his twin sister Ai that his GF Hinata would be arriving back in Konohakure from her ANBU mission that night. He rushes to Konoha's main gate to meet her. What happens? FIND OUT!


NaruHina-With You NaruHina-With You

Staring at the raindrops, while they slid down the windowsill, Naruto sighed. His eyes shifted his view towards a picture frame that had a photo of his two best girl friends. The one on the left was his sister Ai and the one on the right was Hinata. Naruto gazed at the black-haired girl he had grown very fond of over the years. _"Hina-Chan…"_ Her nickname slipped from his lips in the form of a sigh. Before he knew it, this girl took control of his mind. Every thought he had was of her. He remembered her gentle pearl colored eyes and her cherry colored lips.

Just then his twin sister, Ai, walked into his room. "Brother you're still home?" She began, "Isn't today the 19th of August?" Ai asked with a face that Naruto couldn't help but sense confusion. "Yeah. Is there a problem, Ai?" He questioned bluntly. "Well, I don't mean to be bothersome brother…but didn't Hina-nee-Chan say that she and Neji-Kun would be back from their ANBU mission tonight?" Ai hoped that her absent minded brother would remember. Naruto gasped, '_How could I have forgotten?" _Naruto stood up and ran out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door into the night. "NARUTO!! YOU-" Ai lowered her voice, "You forgot to take your umbrella." She smiled. '_Silly boy…'_

Naruto raced down the cold slippery streets of Konohakure. He almost slipped a few times. "Hinata-Chan. Wait for me."

_I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

As Naruto continued to sprint down the streets, his mind began to flood with memories, and thoughts of Hinata Hyuuga.

_Hey lil' mama, ooh you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and  
I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class of your own and  
Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart and  
I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind, and  
You mean to me what I mean to you  
And together baby there is nothing we won't do_

_'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart_

And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl

I don't want nobody else  
Without you there's noone left, and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now  
Hey lil shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you  
You know that I will be true  
You know that I won't lie  
You know that I will try  
Be your everything

'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart

Oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah

And I will never try  
To deny that you are my whole life  
'Cause if you ever let me go  
I would die so I won't run  
I don't need another woman  
I just need you or nothing  
'Cause if I got that  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby you're the best part of my day

Naruto's legs began to tire, when in the distance, near the Konohakure Gates, he saw Hinata. "HINATA-CHAN!" He called hoping that his love would turn around. Because he saw her angelic like face turn his way, he felt that his fast beating heart would burst out of his chest. "Neji-kun, you and Tenten-Chan go ahead. Naruto-Kun will walk me home." Hinata smiled and ran to her now out of breath boyfriend. Naruto was next to a tree resting from the 15 mile run he had just did. "Naruto –Kun are you okay?" Hinata questioned Naruto with her concern controlling her voice. "Hinata-Chan!" He said happily. "I'm so glad you're back." Hinata turned a light shade of pink and smiled softly.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her close. "Hinata-Chan, I've missed you so much, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you left. Please don't ever leave me for that long ever again, and Hina-Chan...I don't care if this sounds cheesy or stupid, but..." Naruto took a long deep breath, "If I can't hear your heartbeat, then you're too far away." Hinata turned completely red and began to studder, "N-Naruto-kun. I..Um, I l-lov--" Naruto cut her off with a peck on the lips. "I love you too, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was left wide eyed after the small kiss. O/O "Hinata-Chan? Are you okay? Hinata-Chan?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his girlfriend's face. Looking up at the skies, he sighed. "What am I gonna do now?" Naruto felt a small tugging on his sleeve. Hinata pressed her lips against his and said, "And I love you Naruto Uzumaki!" She smiled sweetly and hugged her boyfriend tightly. He gently held her hand in his and walked her home.

_I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
They need their boo  
They gotta see their boo  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Hearts all over the world tonight_

And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh(girl)  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
Baby yeah


End file.
